sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
Trevor Devall
| birth_place = Edmonton, Alberta, Canada | residence = Los Angeles, California, U.S. | occupation = Voice actor, actor, podcaster | years_active = 2000–present | title = Your Intrepid Host | family = | spouse = | children = | relatives = | ethnic = | networth = | credits = Krypto the Superdog as Hot Dog Guardians of the Galaxy as Rocket Raccoon F Is for Family as Red, Bolo, Goomer, Holtenwasser, others'' 'Lego Star Wars: Droid Tales, Freemaker Adventures, and Yoda Chronicles as '''Palpatine, Ackbar, others Mobile Suit Gundam SEED as Mu La Flaga Bionicle as Toa Pohatu, Toa/Matoran Nuju, Rahaga Iruni | website = http://www.trevordevall.com/ | agent = }} Trevor Devall (born November 10, 1972) is a Canadian voice actor, actor and podcaster. He worked for Ocean Studios and various other studios in Vancouver, British Columbia, Canada for years, before he relocated to Los Angeles, California in 2013. He is best known for voicing Hot Dog in Krypto the Superdog, Rocket Raccoon in the animated TV series Guardians of the Galaxy, Emperor Palpatine in Lego Star Wars, Pyro in X-Men Evolution, Dukey in seasons 5 and 6 of Johnny Test, and various characters in the Netflix original series F Is for Family, as well as providing voices in English-language versions of various anime series, most notably as Mu La Flaga from Mobile Suit Gundam SEED, Mukotsu from InuYasha, Scourge from Transformers: Cybertron, Mr. Chang from Black Lagoon, and Aizawa from Death Note. He also voiced Hermiod on Stargate Atlantis and Ravus Nox Fleuret in the Final Fantasy XV video game and Kingsglaive: Final Fantasy XV feature film. Other than that, he voiced Mars in Dota 2 video game. On camera, he played Sir Atticus Moon in Big Time Movie. Between 2007 and 2013, Trevor hosted his own podcast Voiceprint with Trevor Devall and guests where he interviewed fellow Canadian voice actors. Early life Trevor grew up in Edmonton, Alberta and was the youngest of five siblings. He was into theatre and did tap, jazz and Polynesian dance as a child. He attended the University of Alberta for drama and directed stage productions as well as student films. Trevor moved to Vancouver in 1998 to pursue a film directing career. While working for a talent agency, he made a demo tape for them and began landing work as a voice actor. Career In March 2015 it was announced Trevor would be the voice of Rocket Raccoon in Marvel's animated Guardians of the Galaxy. Voiceprint Since 2007, Devall produced his own podcast, Voiceprint with Trevor Devall & Guests, where he interviewed fellow Vancouver-based voice actors and answered questions from fans. Each episode featured a different voice actor as the episode guest, though some episodes featured other people in the voice-acting business that may not actually be voice actors themselves; or behind-the-scenes looks at the life of a voice actor. Topics usually included how the guest made it into the voice-acting business, what it is like working in the industry, and the general lifestyle of a voice actor. The series concluded its first season after 36 episodes in December 2013. The second season was announced in the final episode of season 1, as Trevor moves to Los Angeles, California to continue his career and the show. Filmography Animation *''3-2-1 Penguins'' - Flam Mingo *''Action Dad'' - Nun Chuck, Red Skarf, Additional Voices *''Animism: The Gods' Lake'' - Stevens, Nazi Biker (Ep. "The Hero's Journey... With Friends") *''Avengers Assemble'' - Rocket Raccoon (2nd Time), Ares *''Being Ian'' - Craig, Nash, Additional Voices *''Blaze and the Monster Machines'' - Wartimer *''Bratz'' - Eitan *''Breadwinners'' - Trash Bandit, Oonski's Father, Super Duck, Captain Scurvybeak *''Class of the Titans'' - Apollo, Hades, King Minos *''Dinosaur Train'' - Boris Tyrannosaurus, Mr. Deinonychus, Thurston Troodon, Bucky Masiakasaurus *''Dinotrux'' - Garby, Skrap-It, Lloyd, Scoot *''Dragon Booster'' - Moordryd Paynn *''Dreamkix'' - Sean, Pontelette, Maurice, Rabbit Anchor, Auditioning Rabbit *''Elena of Avalor'' - Nathaniel *''F Is for Family'' - Holtenwasser, Red, Bolo, Mr. Goomer, Additional Voices *''Firehouse Tales'' - Additional Voices *''Guardians of the Galaxy'' - Rocket Raccoon, Black Bolt, Fandral, Additional Voices *''Hanazuki: Full of Treasures'' - Basil Ganglia *''Hero: 108'' - Spotter, Nain *''Inhumans Motion Comics'' - Stalyenko, Alpha 1, Namor the Sub-Mariner, Rexel Toiven *''Johnny Test'' - Dukey (Seasons 5-6), Mr. Teacherman (Season 5), Additional Voices (Season 2) *''Justice League Action'' - Cain, Jonah Hex *''Kid vs. Kat'' - Burt Burtonburger *''Krypto the Superdog'' - Hot Dog *''Lego Star Wars: Droid Tales'' - Emperor Sheev Palpatine, Admiral Ackbar, Jar Jar Binks, Jango Fett, Tion Medon, Boba Fett, Nien Nunb, Additional Voices *''Lego Star Wars: The Freemaker Adventures'' - Emperor Sheev Palpatine, Admiral Ackbar, Additional Voices *''Lego Star Wars: The Yoda Chronicles'' - Emperor Sheev Palpatine, Ackbar, Bib Fortuna, Tion Medon, Salacious Crumb, Jar Jar Binks, Admiral Pietthttp://voicechasers.com/database/showactor.php?actorid=2727 *''Marvel Super Hero Adventures'' - Rocket Raccoon *''Max Steel'' - Jim McGrath, Metal Elementor, Mega Elementor *''Miles from Tomorrowland'' - Galaxel *''My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic'' - Hoity Toity, Fancy Pants, Iron Will, Thunderlane, Golden Gavel, Fluffy Clouds, Additional Voices *''Regular Show'' - HD DVD, Stream Box Bot 1 (Ep. "Meet the Seer") *''Slugterra'' - The King of Sling, Vance Volt, The Gentleman, Additional Voices *''Sofia the First'' - Gunk, Sir Henley, Additional Voices *''Star Wars Rebels'' - Hobbie, Additional Voices *''Supernoobs'' - Count Venamus *''Teen Titans Go!'' - Old Man, Spy Villain *''The Epic Tales of Captain Underpants'' - Smartsy Fartsy *''The Little Prince'' - Coppelius (The Planet of the Oracle), Joseph (The Planet of Libris), Zig (The Planet of Carapodes) *''The Loud House'' - Additional Voices *''Transformers: Robots in Disguise'' - Hermit *''TripTank'' - Edmund, Billy John *''Ultimate Spider-Man'' - Rocket Raccoon (2nd Time) *''Ultimate Wolverine vs. Hulk Motion Comics'' - Steve Rogers, S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent, George *''VeggieTales'' - Espresso, Old Man Zucchini *''Vixen'' - Drake, Jones *''Voltron: Legendary Defender'' - Antok, Keith's Dad, Galra Druid *''Wolverine: Weapon X Motion Comics'' - Captain America/Bucky Barnes, Nightcrawler, Cyclops, Luke Cage, David Heimerdinger, Guard #2 *''Wolverine vs. Sabretooth Motion Comics'' - Sasquatch, Captain America, Professor Thorton, Cyclops *''X-Men: Evolution'' - St. John Allerdyce/Pyro *''Zeke's Pad'' - Alvin Palmer, Ike Palmer, Stanley Steele, Additional Voices Anime dubbing *''Ayakashi: Samurai Horror Tales'' - Odajima, Yahei *''Black Lagoon'' series - Mr. Chang, Leigharch, Yoshida, Neo-Nazi 1 (Ep. 6), NGO Worker (Ep. 7), Thai Man (Ep. 8) (also Roberta's Blood Trail OVAs *''Brain Powered'' - Edgar *''Cannon Busters'' - Quizmaster, Fetter, Batty, Additional Voices *''Death Note'' - Shuichi Aizawa, Shingo Midou *''Elemental Gelade'' - Gladias *''Earth Maiden Arjuna'' - Black S.E.E.D. Soldier, Dance Mania Electric Hour DJ, Doctor, Power Plant Controller #1, S.E.E.D. HQ Controller, S.E.E.D. Official #4, White S.E.E.D. Soldier *''Galaxy Angel A'' - Octopus (Ep. 21) *''Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex'' OVAs - Togusa *''Hamtaro'' - Kana's Father (Conrad Iwata) *''Hikaru No Go'' - America's Representative, Kosuke's Grandfather, Toshiki Adachi *''Human Crossing'' - Michio Midorikawa, Cafe Owner, Kamano, Man at Party A, Shimada *''Infinite Ryvius'' - Analyst *''InuYasha'' - Genbu, Ryukotsusei, Mukotsu, Samurai Leader (Ep. 5), Satsuki's Brother, Shako, Shima's Father, Shinosuke, Villager (Ep. 1) *''Kurozuka'' - Karuta, Man in Black *''Last Hope'' - Hao Wang *''Little Witch Academia'' - Mr. Holbrooke, Police Officer (Ep. 9) *''Maison Ikkoku'' - Restaurant Owner *''Master Keaton'' - Olaf Helmer (Ep. 35), Adult Student, Conductor, Franco, Reporter *''MegaMan NT Warrior'' - Mr. Match, Heimlich, Drillman *''MegaMan NT Warrior Axess'' - Mr. Match, Dr. Regal, Mystery Man *''Melty Lancer'' - Additional Voices *''Mirmo!'' - Sazo *''Mobile Suit Gundam'' - Tem Ray *''Mobile Suit Gundam SEED'' - Mu La Flaga *''Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny'' - Neo Roanoke, Mu La Flaga *''Mobile Suit Gundam 00'' - Patrick Colasour, Howard Mason *''Nurse Witch Komugi'' - Shiro Mibu *''Ōban Star-Racers'' - Ondai *''Powerpuff Girls Z'' - Principal, various *''Project ARMS'' - Claw *''Ranma ½'' - Mushroom Temple Lord *''Ronin Warriors'' - Fight Announcer (Message), Gas Station Attendant (Legend of the Inferno Armor), Police Officer (Legend of the Inferno Armor), Radio DJ (Legend of the Inferno Armor), Show Promoter (Message), UN Rep (Message), Uncle Chin (Gaiden) *''Shakugan no Shana'' - Friagne, Marcosias (Season 1) *''Silent Möbius'' - Ganossa Maximillian *''Star Ocean EX'' - Ernest Raviede, Gyoro, Mars Elder, Shaizen, Additional Voices *''Tetsujin 28-go'' - Kaneda, Man in Black *''The SoulTaker'' - Shiro Mibu *''The Story of Saiunkoku'' - Enjun Sa (young), Guard 1, Official 2, Sa Family Member 3, Soldier 3 *''Tokyo Underground'' - Emilia's Uncle, Officer, Researcher *''Transformers Cybertron'' - Scourge, Megatron (Fallen) *''Transformers Energon'' - Alpha Q, All The Terrorcon Units, Bruticus Maximus *''Zoids: New Century Zero'' - Backdraft Official *''Zoids: Fuzors'' - Rotten Roger Live-action *''Big Time Movie'' - Atticus Moon *''Stargate Atlantis'' - Hermiod *''Stargate SG-1'' - Kvasir Films *''Junkers Come Here'' - Photographer *''Mobile Suit Gundam: Char's Counterattack'' - Adenaur Paraya Video games *''Agents of Mayhem'' - Agent Hollywood (Rod Stone) *''Dota 2'' - Mars *''Final Fantasy XV'' - Ravus Nox Fleuret *''Halo 5: Guardians'' - Additional voices *''Infamous First Light'' - Additional voices *''League of Legends'' - Jayce, Defender of Tomorrow *''Mafia III'' - Additional voices *''Marvel Powers United VR'' - Rocket Raccoon, Kree Soldier *''Marvel vs. Capcom: Infinite'' - Rocket Raccoon *''Mass Effect: Andromeda'' - Additional voices *''Mobile Suit Gundam: Encounters in Space'' - Ortega *''Rise of the Tomb Raider'' - Additional voices *''Skylanders: Imaginators'' - Voice Actors *''Under the Skin'' - Walla Group References External links * * * *Trevor Devall at the CrystalAcids Anime Voice Actor Database * *Trevor Devall interview with Super Hero Speak Category:1972 births Category:Living people Category:Canadian Christians Category:Canadian male video game actors Category:Canadian male voice actors Category:Canadian podcasters Category:Male actors from Edmonton Category:Canadian expatriates in the United States Category:21st-century Canadian male actors